


the ties that bind [podfic]

by teandfailure



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teandfailure/pseuds/teandfailure
Summary: a podfic of LadyMerlin and kotosk'sthe ties that bindEd is welcome to any part of him, and Roy wishes he could pretend it was a recent development but he’s not in the habit of lying to himself.Or; Ed unexpectedly presents as an omega. Roy deals with the consequences.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	the ties that bind [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kotosk (Kotosk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotosk/gifts), [LadyMerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/gifts).

**Fic:** [the ties that bind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024740) by [kotosk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iginita/pseuds/kotosk) and [LadyMerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin)

**Fic Length:** 6086 words

**Podfic Length: **35 minutes 51 seconds 

**Podfic Link: ** [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/86kak8slo38ikp7/the%20ties%20that%20bind.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
